


Dragon Master

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, Dating, Engagement, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Intersex Submissive Men, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Masahiko Ketsueki is the only son of the head of the Ketsueki Clan. Now, graduating from the Academy at 12-years-old, he finds himself placed on team 7 with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, under Jounin Hatake Kakashi.





	Dragon Master

Full Name: **_Masahiko Ketsueki_**

Age: **_12_**

Height: _**5 feet, 5 inches**_

Family: **_Takeshi Ketsueki (Father)_**

**_Takeshi:_ **

**__ **


End file.
